Batalla suprema
Es un capitulo de Ben 10 Omniverse: Nuevas aventuras ,disfrútenlo T TRAMA En el planeta de los supremos Humungosaurio supremo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH(golpea a frio supremo) Frio supremo: AAGGH Luego se ve a cannonbolt supremo golpeando a eco eco supremo Mono araña supremo: AAAAA(Dispara telaraña a lo loco) Azmuth llega Azmuth: Oh no , tendre que pedirle a Tennyson que me ayude En la tierra Ben y Rook estaban cantando Party Tonight Ben: somos fabulosos con la canción ,que suene Ben y Rook Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy '' ''with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is 10 times The surprise in your eyes '' ''as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire '' ''that rocks my soul '' ''gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night-'' ''Baby let's just party﻿ to-night (Solo de guitarra) We've come out on top, '' ''We're in front of the line We're here to rock out and have a good time Cause the past is the past and the future is bright So baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is 10 times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul '' ''gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night-'' ''Baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night Azmuth llega Azmuth: Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko Rook:¿que quieres? Azmuth: Los supremos Ben:¿que quieres que haga con ellos? ¿ ir a visitarlos? Azmuth: NO, ellos están fuera de control Ben: Bien vámonos En el planeta los supremos siguen peleando Ben: Bien, los educare a patadas Ben se trasforma en Blitzwolfer( Benlobo pero ahora se llama asi) Blitzwolfer Lanza un grito sonico Supremos:AAAAGGSGSHHSS Ben cambia a Eatle Eatle: Bien, veamos lo que pueden hacer Eatle come y luego dispara rayos de plasma y le llega a frio Supremo, Humungosaurio Supremo lanza misiles y le llega ben pero Rook dispara con la proto arma y después la transforma en dos espadas katana y ataca a Mono araña supremo pero le llega el aliento congelante de Frio supremo , Ben cambia a Gravatack y usa sus poderes de gravedad y paraliza a los supremos Gravatack: Bien listo, pero ¿Dónde esta Azmuth Azmuth: Aquí estoy Rook:(Sarcástico)Hablando del duende de la serie Azmuth: mientras peleaban descubrí que los supremos actúan así porque cuando desactive el ultimatrix y al parecer los supremos están conectados con el reloj , así que construí un torre que manda ondas de energía ultimatrix para que se controlen Ben: Bien ,vámonos que me voy a perder pokemon diamante y perla y luego tengo que ver Crash y Berstein Azmuth Los teletransporta FIN Personajes Héroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko * Villanos *Humgosaurio Supremo *Mono araña supremo *Frio Supremo *Cannonbolt supremo *Eco Eco Supremo Secundarios *Azmuth * * * * Aliens utilizados *Blitzwolfer(Debut en la serie) *Eatle(Debut en la serie) *Gravatack(Debut en la serie * CURIOSIDADES Rook dice: Hablando del duende de la serie. Refiriéndose así porque los duendes son pequeños solo que Azmuth es mas pequeño que ellos El capitulo es parecido al capitulo de Pokemon "Pikachu se rebela" ya que los supremos se comportan raro y en el de pokemon Muchos pokemon eran afectados por el Drowwze de Buch y cassidy y por eso los pokemon desobedecían a sus entrenadores y hasta llegaban a atacarl Categoría:Episodios